Hanging By a Moment
by Malhow
Summary: "Ça fait 6 mois qu'il vit ici, chez moi. 6 mois que, chaque jour, je prie pour que mon voisin du dessus dégage de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute." OS HP/DM R-M


**Titre:** Hanging By A Moment

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR

**Note:** Bonne lecture à tous ! En espérant que vous allez apprécier :)

Hanging by a moment

« -Harry, tu vas dire que je me répète, mais je pense qu'un colocataire pour partager ton loyer n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, de plus, rencontrer des nouvelles personnes te serait bénéfique, j'en suis sûr !

-Non Hermione je ne veux pas, cette maison est à moi et je ne d'admettrais pas que des intrus se permettent de faire comme chez eux là où bon leur semble.

-Hermi a raison vieux, t'as plus un sous, t'as plus de travail et ta maison est gigantesque. Avec quelques petits aménagements tu pourrais faire de l'étage du haut un endroit sympa, sans que personne n'empiète sur tes plates-bandes.

-Merci Ron, mais non.

-Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix Harry… C'est ça, ou vendre ta maison. Quoi qu'il en soit il y aura quand même des inconnus à l'intérieur, donc c'est autant non ?

-Je ne vendrai jamais ma maison. Et pour l'argent je trouverais un moyen, Hermione tu pourrais demander au bureau s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose pour moi non ? Après tout, je leur ai rendus quelques petits services autrefois…

-Il n'en n'est pas question. Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec un colocataire que tu le veuilles ou non et d'ailleurs je me charge même de le trouver. Ensuite, Ron et moi t'aiderons à retrouver un travail qui te convienne. En attendant tu retournes chez toi et tu commences à faire les plans de l'étage du haut pour en faire un studio.

-Je…

-Ron, vas avec lui. »

Oui, je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où j'ai permis à Hermione de faire de ma vie un enfer avec un abrutit fini.

Ça fait 6 mois qu'il vit ici, chez moi. 6 mois que chaque jour je m'endors en compagnie de somnifère renforcés d'une bonne dose d'alcool. 6 mois que, chaque jour, je prie pour que mon voisin du dessus dégage de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il ne reste plus que 6 mois avant qu'il ne doive partir. Engagement de mon cul, Hermione.

Je l'ai reçu chez moi par l'intermédiaire de son père, qui s'est chargé de payer le loyer de ma maison pour l'année à venir. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas posés plus de questions que ça et c'est un fait que je regrette assez.

A quel point son père désirait-il se débarrasser de son fils que pour payer un loyer d'un an en un jour ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, argent ou pas, si je pouvais remonter le temps et revenir à ma vie d'avant je le ferais sans hésiter.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit par des cris de débauche intense, devoir se relever pour aller lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée car il a malencontreusement oublié ses clés, ou encore nettoyer le vomi sur les escaliers lors de ses bien trop nombreuses soirées « entre amis ».

Ce mec-là, il n'est pas sain. Ça ne se voit pas, ça se sent.

Je ne lui ai pour ainsi dire jamais parlé, si on met entre parenthèses les moments où je dois le ramasser sur le sol quand il est trop bourré et qu'il parle par monosyllabe.

Mais, si je veux pouvoir survivre durant les prochains mois, il va bien falloir que les choses changent un minimum.

D'ailleurs, je suis bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec lui ce soir. C'est pour ça que je l'attends. Ça ne fait que quelques heures après tout…

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'accoster, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir déjà entendu le son de sa voix lorsqu'il est sobre. Enfin, en supposant qu'il y soit quand il rentrera.

…. J'allais m'endormir dans le fauteuil quand j'ai entendu ses clés tourner dans la serrure. Enfin, il arrive. Et il a ses clés, comme quoi…

« - Euh… Mr. Malfoy ? ….Draco ?

- Mh ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

- Maintenant ? A 2h du matin ?

- J'ai quelques recommandations à vous faire.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Bon, c'est vous le proprio. Je vous écoute, dites-moi.

- Euh oui. Alors, premièrement j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous soyez moins distrait et que vous cessiez d'oublier vos clés à chacune de vos sorties, c'est vraiment fatiguant de devoir se relever la plupart des nuits pour vous. Ainsi, si vous décidez de prendre une cuite, essayez de vomir dans le jardin, ou dans les WC à la limite mais pas dans les escaliers. Et euh… une dernière chose. Serait-il possible de faire moins de bruit lorsque vous amenez vos amis dans vos appartements pour vous… amuser ?

-Je ne savais pas que ma présence était un tel poids à supporter pour Mr. Potter. Vous savez, si je suis si envahissant comme vous dites, vous pouvez me virer de chez vous. Il ne tient qu'à vous de voir si vous avez réellement besoin d'argent ou non, n'est-ce pas ? En attendant que vous réfléchissiez à ce dilemme, moi je vais me coucher.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent. C'est pour ça que vous êtes encore ici. Néanmoins il faut changer certaines choses si l'on veut vivre correctement. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Je pense très certainement que vous devriez vous décoincer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinué ?

- Que vous avez un balai dans l'cul. Bonne nuit, Mr. Potter. »

'_Bonne nuit Mr. Potter'_ Connard.

Dès demain, je le vire de chez moi ce con.

J'suis crevé. Et je vais me noyer dans mon café. Mon adorable coloc' m'a occupé l'esprit pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et je me sentais trop énervé pour fermer l'œil. Salaud.

J'entends l'eau coulé dans la deuxième salle de bains, il va bientôt me rejoindre.

Moi qui ne le voyais jamais le matin, voilà que je vais me retrouver à table avec lui.

Les joies du matin.

Je sursaute quand je le vois débarquer dans la cuisine, la chemise à moitié ouverte, les cheveux dégoulinants et les joues encore rose.

« -Alors est-ce qu'Harry Potter a-t-il pris sa décision quant au fait de mon départ ?

-Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de cet argent, je ne vous virerai pas. Je voudrais juste que vous fassiez quelques efforts, c'est quand même pas trop demandé ?

-J'y réfléchirais seulement si vous acceptez d'arrêter d'être comme ça avec moi.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme ça. Froid, distant et coincé.

-Je ne suis pas coincé.

-Si vous l'êtes, et d'ailleurs, n'avez-vous pas d'amis ? Vous me reprochez d'être trop 'expressifs' avec les miens mais si vous alliez voir ailleurs vous aussi, vous n'entendriez rien et tout le monde serait contents.

-Mr. Draco Malfoy, est-ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer que je devrais partir de ma maison ?

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel voyons.

-Vous êtes un gros con. Sachez que je ne partirai sous aucun prétexte de ma maison et quitte à vous entendre gémir tout le temps, je ne prendrai pas le risque de laisser ces murs à votre entière disposition.

-C'est noté Potter, surtout n'hésitez pas à vous inviter dans mes appartements si l'envie vous prend de faire un concert de gémissement ! Bonne journée ! »

Putain mais c'est quoi ce gars ? Pour qui il se prend avec son air hautain et sa carrure de mannequin anorexique là.

Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ces propositions indécentes, je trouve qu'il se donne beaucoup de mal pour me provoquer.

Parce que tout ça n'est que provocation, je ne suis pas le moins du monde coincé.

Je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Hermione afin qu'elle m'avoue enfin l'endroit où elle a déniché un cas pareil. Je le saurais, quitte à la torturer ! Et pour prouver mes dires, je m'en vais de ce pas la trouvé.

…

Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les rues ce matin, j'avais oublié que nous étions le jour du marché. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris les transports en communs.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, j'arrive enfin devant les portes du bureau d'Hermione. L'heure du savoir a sonné.

« -Bonjour, je voudrais voir Hermione Granger s'il vous plaît.

-Elle en réunion, elle sera disponible dans 20 minutes.

-Dites-lui que c'est urgent, je suis persuadé qu'elle comprendra.

-J'en doute. Veuillez-vous asseoir dans la salle attenante de son bureau, elle viendra vous chercher lorsqu'elle aura terminé. »

Enfin, presque l'heure.

Je tourne en rond, je fais les cents pas et je perds les mots que je voulais lui dire au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule. Si elle n'arrive pas bientôt, je vais perdre toute ma détermination à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Ah, y aurait-il un quelconque dieu en fin de compte ?

« -Salut Harry. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui a de si urgent ? J'ai beaucoup de boulot alors si tu voulais bien faire au plus vite je…

-Sans problème, je voulais juste savoir où est-ce que tu avais déniché mon merveilleux colocataire ? Parce que vois-tu, ce gros con prétentieux me pourri la vie de plus en plus et je me disais que si je connaissais ses origines, alors je le comprendrais un peu mieux et je pourrais agir en conséquences.

-Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît. Je suis persuadée que si tu y mettais un peu du tien, vous pourriez même devenir am…

-Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis jour après jour. Dis-moi d'où il vient, j'ai le droit de savoir c'est quand même moi qui l'abrite sous mon toit.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis.

-A qui ?

-Arrête s'il te plait.

-Non. A qui ? Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à cacher de si affreux bon sang ?

-Tu ne sauras rien de moi Harry ! Si tu tiens tant à savoir ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même ! En attendant moi je vais travailler alors bon vent.

-Ron le sait lui ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais très bien qu'il ne sait rien garder pour lui, surtout avec toi. J'ai pris mes précautions dès le départ.

-D'accord, puisque c'est comme ça je me débrouillerai sans toi. Mais bientôt je saurai toute la vérité.

-Mais oui c'est ça. J'espère que ton enquête ne te fera pas oublier que tu dois venir dîner à la maison samedi soir.

-Mh, je ne sais pas si je viendrais.

-Tu viendras Harry, à samedi. »

Eh bien, moi qui pensais que l'amitié était plus forte que tout. Qu'entre meilleurs amis il ne fallait rien se cacher quoi qu'il advienne. Je suis tombé bien bas sur ce coup-là.

Je me retrouve seul, encore une fois.

Mais bon, tant pis. Je ferais avec. Je parviendrais à mes fins. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que Malfoy peut bien cacher de tellement gênant mais plus j'y pense, plus ça m'intrigue.

Peut-être que si je me rabiboche avec lui après l'histoire de ce matin, il acceptera de me parler ? Si j'arrive à l'amadouer suffisamment je suis sûr qu'il m'offrira quelques confidences… Avec une bonne dose d'alcool cela vas de soi.

Il faut que je me fasse pardonner. Ce gars-là est dans le genre subtil, je vais lui préparer un dîner digne d'un grand chef.

Un dîner entre mec, rien de tel que pour passer une bonne soirée n'est-ce pas ?

Il faut que j'aille faire des courses maintenant…

Du vin, du pain, les pâtes presque terminée, il ne manque plus que l'heureux élu.

J'ai installé la table dans le salon, près de la fenêtre. Quand j'y pense, j'espèce que l'épicière s'est trompée et qu'il ne va pas croire à un rencard ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

Bon, il est 20h, il ne va surement plus tarder maintenant. Nous sommes en début de semaine, et il ne sort jamais les jours de travail.

23h… Mais que fait-il à une heure pareille ?

1h du matin. Merde. En fait si, il sort en semaine. Il revient bourré et accompagné. Je sens que je vais m'éclater cette nuit. Je me demande à quoi ressemble son genre de greluche, je ne les vois jamais.

Perdu dans mes pensées, les tambourinements contre la porte d'entrée me font sursauter. Il a encore oublié ses clés.

« -Potter ! Tu peux venir m'ouvrir la porte, je sais que tu es debout, les lumières sont allumées ! Potter ! »

Perspicace le Malfoy bourré quand même.

Bon, je le laisse dehors ou pas ?

« -Potter, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Je lui ouvre.

Je regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte et je vois qu'il est soutenu par un de ses amis. Il a bien du mal à le faire tenir debout.

Quand je me penche pour l'aider à porter l'ivrogne je le vois qu'il l'abandonne à moi en disant que je n'ai qu'à me débrouiller avec lui. Sympas les potes.

Draco quant à lui se contente de me regarder avec un air d'abrutit, les yeux dans le vague.

« -Dis, tu comptes nous laisser sur le pas de la porte combien de temps avant de m'emmener jusqu'au toilettes, histoire que je vide mon estomac ? »

Connard.

Le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains ne fut pas une mince affaire. En plus j'ai dû le mettre dans la mienne, la sienne étant un étage plus haut.

Pour l'instant j'attends qu'il ait terminé de refaire la décoration des toilettes, ensuite je l'amènerais dans son lit et j'irais me coucher. Enfin.

« -Putain, je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie.

-Mais oui c'est toujours ce qu'on dit, jusqu'à la prochaine… Tu veux bien essayer de monter les escaliers sans trébucher ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire à ton avis.

-Tu te prends chaque marche dans la cheville. Dis donc, toi qui critiquais ma situation avec mes amis, tes fréquentations ne sont pas vraiment à désirées…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ton ami t'a laissé tomber devant la porte, rappelle-toi.

-Ah lui, c'était pas mon ami.

-Et tu allais le ramener ici, chez moi ? C'était qui alors ?

-Mon coup du soir Potter. »

Je suis resté figé. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et est rentré dans sa chambre.

Putain, il est gay. Gay. Et les propositions de ce matin… c'était avec lui alors ? Bordel de merde Hermione, tu vas entendre parler de moi, oh ça oui et dès demain matin à la première heure !

Tous les cris que j'entendais ne venaient pas de lui, mais de ses amants ! Mais combien d'inconnus a-t-il ramené chez moi depuis qu'il est là ?

C'est quoi, une pute ? C'est ça son secret ? Arrête tes conneries Harry, tu divagues. Hermione n'aurait quand même pas osé me refiler ça….

Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne digne d'une belle gueule de bois. Je n'ai pas osé sortir de mon lit avant d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, synonyme de son absence.

Quand je suis arrivé en bas je me suis rappelé, en voyant que la table n'était pas encore débarrassée, le dîner que j'avais préparé.

J'étais loin de m'imaginer l'importance des choses que je pouvais apprendre une seule soirée.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Apprendre son homosexualité ne devrait rien changer en soit, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise.

Il n'y a, à proprement parlé, que lui et moi dans cette maison. Et si jamais il était attiré par moi ?

Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Et puis, à la vue du genre de personne qu'il ramène ici, je ne suis certainement pas son genre de toute manière.

De ca aussi, il va falloir en reparler. Ma maison n'est pas un bordel, il n'a qu'à aller faire ça autre part. Mais bon, pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas prêt à l'aborder une nouvelle fois.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête d'Hermione ? Autant se renseigner le plus vite.

« -Allo ? Harry c'est toi ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ?

-Hermione, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir signalé qu'il était gay. Ça ne fait quand même pas partie des secrets d'Etat.

-C'est lui qui te l'as dit ?

-Oui, à mes dépends. Alors, j'écoute ?

-Tout simplement parce que ça fait partie des détails dont j'ai promis le silence.

-Et il y en a encore beaucoup des détails ?

-Beaucoup, pour toi, c'est quoi ?

-Arrête Hermione. Je commence à ne pas du tout apprécier cette histoire alors soit tu m'en dis plus, soit je le vire sans plus de cérémonie et tant pis pour l'argent. Mais je crois deviner que ton estime pour lui est plus grande que ce que tu ne veux bien le montrer donc tu vas parler. Maintenant.

-Bon. Je capitule. Après tout je suis de ton avis, tu es en droit de savoir. Draco a eu d'énormes problèmes dans le passé, notamment avec son père. Je l'ai connu grâce au boulot, il y a de ça quelques mois. Plus jeune, il s'est enfuit de nombreuses fois de chez lui pour se retrouver à traîner dans la rue. C'est là que les problèmes ont débuté. Les plus importants je veux dire. Il y est resté quelques années, jusqu'à quand son père devienne un peu trop affluant dans le gouvernement que pour avoir un fils qui ressemble à un déchet. Donc c'est ainsi que Lucius Malfoy, son paternel, m'as contacté pour l'aider à trouver un logement convenable, discret et loin de lui. Tu m'es apparu comme une lumière Harry.

-Qu'a-t-il eu comme problèmes dans la rue ?

-Ca, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais fait attention, tu n'es pas censé connaître sa situation et son père a suffisamment insisté sur le fait que je ne devais pas divulguer ces informations que pour prendre n'importe quel risque inconsidéré, tu me suis ?

-Oui chef.

-Je suis sérieuse Harry. Draco est très mal en point. Plus qu'il n'y paraît. Cet homme est un briseur et un brisé et j'ai pensé qu'ensemble, vous pourriez vous aider mutuellement. Vous vous ressembler sur bien des points.

-Tu rigoles j'espère, je suis son parfait opposé.

-Ce qui vous rapproche d'autant plus, non ?

-Mh. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? L'embrasser ?

-Ah ah ah Harry. Faire un effort pour commencer, ce serait déjà pas mal. Mettez les choses au point tous les deux, vous n'en vivrez que mieux.

-Je pense qu'on va faire ça.

-D'accord. Tu me raconteras tout ça samedi. Tu peux même l'amener avec toi si tu veux.

-T'es malade ?

-Ah, ne sait-on jamais comment les choses peuvent évoluer d'ici là !

-Les miracles ça n'existe pas Hermi, allé à samedi !

-Bye »

Hermione a raison. Comme d'habitude en fait. Je vais lui mettre les points sur les i, exiger sa totale participation au bien-être de cette maison et s'il n'est pas d'accord, il se casse.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment assuré jusqu'ici, il faut que je sois plus catégorique.

Pas de dîner, pas de vin, juste lui et moi autour d'une table. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais plus que ça ; l'attendre.

Il est revenu à 20h, soit 2h plus tard que d'habitude. Quand je l'ai abordé pour parler il s'est contenté d'avancer devant moi en m'ignorant. Et j'ai horreur de l'indifférence.

Je l'ai agrippé par le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

« -Ca suffit maintenant, Draco il faut qu'on parle !

-Mais puisque je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais trompé mon chéri ! Il faut me croire !

-Arrête tes conneries, c'est important.

-J'ai pas le temps Potter, plus tard.

-Non, maintenant ! »

C'est là qu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur en chuchotant :

« -Sinon quoi ? »

Je me suis figé en sentant son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, me défaire de son emprise me semblait complètement incongru à ce moment-là.

Quand j'ai repris mes esprits il n'était déjà plus là. Je ne sais pas ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant mais je n'aime guère la façon dont réagis mon corps face à lui.

Néanmoins, mon obstination à vouloir lui parler n'a affaiblit en rien, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'asseoir à côté de l'entrée et de patienter jusqu'à son retour. Je lui parlerais, coûte que coûte.

J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte car j'ai senti une main me secouer et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait complètement noir.

« -Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là au beau milieu de la nuit !

-Crie pas comme ça. Mh je t'attendais.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

-4h du matin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attendais ?

-Si tu crois que ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure m'a déstabilisé… Allez ce sera pour demain, je vais me cou..

-Qu'est-ce que t'attendais ? »

Il m'a pris par le col de ma chemise et m'a de nouveau plaqué contre le mur. Comme tout à l'heure son souffle s'est mélangé au mien, troublant tous mes sens. J'étais incapable de bouger.

Le temps a ralenti, nous envoyant directement dans une dimension parallèle où nous étions les seul résidents. Je ne voyais plus que lui…

Jusqu'à quand un éclair de lucidité me traverse et me fasse décamper de son étreinte.

« -Ne me touche pas !

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? J'ai senti tes frissons jusque dans mes mains.

-Ta gueule ! Je ne suis pas l'une de tes tapettes à baiser que tu ramènes ici ! »

Je crois que je l'ai vexé car ensuite il a tourné les talons sans plus m'adresser un regard. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ?

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de réagir comme ça… Je ferais mieux d'aller m'excuser avant que le temps n'envenime les choses.

Je courre dans les escaliers, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivée à destination, je rentre sans tarder.

« -Putain Potter, et frapper avant d'entrer ça ne te dirait pas des fois… »

Son ton soudainement las m'a sortie de mon hébétude. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais je discernais malgré tout une forme allongée sur le lit, complètement nu.

De pudeur je me suis retourné.

« -Je… Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à te dire ça. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Après tout c'est ta vie et tu fais ce que tu veux donc…

-Tu sais, tu parles beaucoup trop. C'est bon tu peux te retourner, je me suis couvert Mr. Le pudique. Dis-moi, pourquoi m'attendais-tu, à 4h du matin ?

-Je t'ai dit plus tôt dans la soirée que je voulais te parler, que c'était important. Ton indifférence m'a mis en colère et je voulais de montrer que je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner ma démarche.

-Alors tu es coincé, et têtu.

-Je ne suis pas coincé !

-Si tu l'es. Bon parlons sérieusement. J'accepte tes excuses à une condition.

-Ah, génial. Laquelle si je peux me permettre ?

-Je te le permets. Donc, j'accepte tes sincères et indéniables excuses seulement si tu m'emmènes avec toi au dîner d'Hermione et de Ron samedi soir.

-Qu.. Quoi ? Mais comment t'es au courant ?

-A ton avis.

-Qu'elle garce ! Elle avait tout prévu.

-Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Est-ce que j'ai franchement le choix ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour avoir une attitude irréprochable. Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Le lendemain, vers 17h, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone pour le moins inattendu.

Mon oncle est mort m'as-t-on dit. Et ainsi, je recevais l'entièreté de son héritage. Celui-ci n'était composé que d'un piano à queue. Quand j'ai répondu que je n'en jouais pas, mon interlocuteur m'a vivement signalé que je pouvais toujours le revendre et que de toute manière je n'avais pas à m'en faire car il valait une petite fortune.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Le livreur va l'amener d'ici une heure. En attendant je débarrasse son futur emplacement. Je l'installerais dans le grand salon, à côté de la fenêtre. Il y a sur assez de place.

Ces jours-ci se sont écoulés à une vitesse folle. La preuve nous sommes déjà samedi. C'est ce soir que nous allons dîner chez Hermione.

Depuis notre dernière discussion nocturne, je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas vu Draco. Il est absent la plupart du temps et lorsque qu'il est là c'est soit la nuit, soit quand je suis sorti.

Je sais qu'il revient de temps en temps seulement grâce aux petites choses que je perçois sans le vouloir vraiment. Sa tasse de café à moitié bue sur le rebord de l'évier, les traces de ses chaussures sur le parquet du haut ou encore sa veste abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise dans la cuisine.

Si je ne savais pas qu'il était autant pris par son travail, je penserais qu'il m'évite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère réellement qu'il ne sera pas en retard ce soir car nous devons partir à 20h pétante de la maison. Ron a horreur du retard.

Il est 21h. Je suis assis dans le canapé et j'enrage. J'ai une heure de retard, Hermione a déjà appelé trois fois et Draco, ce putain de fils de pute de Malfoy m'a fait faux bond.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à mes agressions téléphoniques. Je vais le lui faire payer.

S'il annulait, il aurait pu au moins prévenir, c'est la moindre des choses. A moins que cela ne fasse pas partie de l'éducation aristocrate par excellence.

Tant pis, ce sera sans lui. Et franchement, ce n'est pas plus mal.

_Au dîner…_

« -Arrête un peu de d'agiter comme ça Harry, je suis certaine que Draco avait une bonne raison.

-Quoi ? Parce que tu vas prendre sa défense en plus ? C'est déjà une chose de l'inviter sans même m'en parler au préalable, mais alors prendre sa défense quand il me pose un lapin et qu'en plus il ne prend même pas la peine de te prévenir toi ! Je trouve ça un peu gros quand même.

- Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Allez mange un peu… »

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'étais toujours énervé. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes chaussures et ma veste trempées par la pluie, je suis monté directement dans les appartements de Malfoy pour voir s'il était présent.

Je persistais à croire que cette soirée était préméditée et qu'elle s'est déroulée exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

J'avais conscience que j'agissais comme un gamin, mais je ne me rendais pas encore compte que ce gars-là me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

Quand j'ai frappé à sa porte, il n'a pas répondu. Sans attendre d'avantage, j'ai essayé d'entrer. Cet endroit restait chez moi malgré tout non ? Mais c'était fermé.

Ne pas avoir eu ma confrontation comme je l'attendais avec tant d'avidité me fit bouillir de rage, c'est donc avec le cœur lourd de reproches et de non-dits que j'entrepris d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain n'était pas là pour arranger les choses. Après m'être levé –avec difficultés, il faut bien l'avouer- je suis descendu au rez-de chaussé pour découvrir une maison vide de vie.

Un instant, je cru même ressentir une pointe de déception. C'était très certainement le silence, un peu top pesant.

Quelques jours passèrent et je n'eu aucun signe de vie de mon colocataire. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le joindre et moi, je ne préférais pas prendre le risque d'hurler à son répondeur.

Malgré tout ce temps, je sentais que la colère qui m'habitait n'avait diminué en rien même si, certaines fois, l'inquiétude prenait légèrement le dessus.

Cependant têtu comme je le suis, je me persuadais aussitôt que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade destinée à me faire chier.

Il fallut deux semaines à Malfoy pour revenir chez moi. Et au vue de sa tête de déterré, je ne pouvais décemment pas m'énerver contre lui comme je l'avais tant souhaité.

J'ai donc opté pour le silence. Et même quand il a passé la porte après sa longue absence, je n'ai pas fait le moindre geste pour attirer une quelconque attention. Je me suis contenté de le regarder entrer, de le voir monter les escaliers et de disparaître dans son antre.

Rien de tel que l'ignorance pour blessé les gens. Même les plus forts. Surtout les plus forts.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Parce si j'ai décidé de jouer à l'indifférent, lui, il est imbattable. Je ne sais plus qui ignore qui, et ça me déstabilise beaucoup.

Le seul point positif, c'est que de le voir traîner dans la maison dans un silence absolu a réussi à apaiser mes tourments. Je ne suis plus en colère contre lui… Enfin, pas trop.

Je l'observe, et j'ai vu qu'il lorgnait quelques fois sur le piano de mon oncle. Je ne sais pas s'il sait en jouer, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas. J'ai remarqué que ses mains étaient très longues et très fines. Des mains de pianistes quoi.

Cela fait 3 jours qu'il est rentré, et le silence qui règne va finir par me rendre complètement cinglé. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'il est reparti sans rien me dire ! Alors je me retrouve comme un con, à quatre pattes devant sa porte, en écoutant le moindre bruit provenant de l'intérieur.

Cinglé, il me rend complètement cinglé. Il faut que je mette fin à tout ça. Dès maintenant !

« -Malfoy ! »

Il a sursauté, les traits de son visage semble, durant une demi-seconde, complètement effrayé. Je sais qu'il n'a pas entendu ma voix depuis quelques temps, mais tout de même.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de m'ignorer de la sorte.

-N'étais-ce pas toi qui est censé m'ignorer Potter ? »

Son ton est acerbe. Ses remarques claquent dans l'air. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi mauvais avec moi auparavant.

« -Euh. Là n'est pas la question. Et puis, tu peux me dire ce que tu as foutu pendant deux semaines ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Répond moi.

-Retourne à tes occupations Potter, j'ai autre chose à faire que subir ton interrogatoire tu sais.

-Tu m'as posé un lapin le jour du dîner chez Hermione, je t'ai attendu pendant des heures ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu ne viendrais pas.

-C'est donc ça ? Tu es en colère contre moi parce que j'ai eu l'audace de faire poireauter le grand Harry Potter comme un imbécile ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir pas été là pour voir ta tête quand tu t'es rendu compte que je ne viendrais pas.

-Connard.

-Bienvenue dans la vraie vie. Je peux disposer où le Maître de maison a décidé de sortir les menottes ? Pas que ça me déplaise rassure-toi, mais je ne suis pas convaincu que tu voudrais t'en servir de la même manière que moi.

-Putain, dégage sale pédé ! J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère quand tu fermes ta gueule ! Dégage ! »

Il a claqué la porte d'entrée. Je sais que j'ai été trop loin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, ni pourquoi je l'ai insulté de la sorte. Je n'ai pourtant rien contre son orientation sexuelle, si ce n'est le fait qu'il ramène un peu trop de monde ici.

Il ne reviendra surement pas avant le milieu de la nuit, si toutefois il revient. Je m'excuserai à ce moment-là. En attendant je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, et de cogiter sur la façon dont je vais m'y prendre pour qu'il accepte de m'adresser la parole à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible ce Malfoy quand même.

Il doit être environ 3h du matin et je n'ai toujours pas fermés l'œil. Ma dispute avec Draco me préoccupe plus que ce que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

Je l'entends rentrer et il n'est pas seul. Il fallait s'y attendre. Il y a au moins deux personnes avec lui. Pitié qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit, je ne le supporterais pas.

C'était sans compter la personne qui occupe l'étage du haut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais j'entends des éclats de voix, des meubles qui tombent et des frottements incessants.

Si ça continue ainsi, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Une demi-heure qu'ils sont là et le vacarme perdure. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je suis quand même chez moi. J'attends encore dix minutes et s'il n'y a pas de changements, je monte !

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre pour que ma détermination ne se soit pas affaiblie une fois arrivé en haut. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'entendent monter mais en tout cas ils ne cessent nullement de faire la fête.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

Et merde.

Il est là, au milieu de la pièce. Assis sur une chaise, la tête en arrière et les jambes écartées. Et complètement nu. Un des garçons se place entre ses cuisses et débute un vas et viens sur son membre. Quant à l'autre, il s'installe derrière Malfoy et lui masse les épaules.

Malfoy gémis doucement, laissant ses paupières se fermer doucement.

Je reste figé sur le pas de la porte, sans savoir que faire. La porte qui cogne contre le mur lui fait relever la tête vers moi.

Il me regarde, avec ses yeux embrumés d'alcool. Un léger sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres. Il me provoque ce con.

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Mes yeux fixent le garçon qui suce Malfoy jusqu'à quand Draco décide de se relever. Je recule, prêt à m'enfuir.

Je sens un bras m'attraper la manche et je suis brusquement plaqué contre le mur. Il souffle contre mon oreille et je suis trop stupéfait pour réagir.

« -Tu aimes ce que tu vois, hein Potter. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et je ne réponds rien. Je sens son sexe se dresser un peu plus contre mon jeans.

Mes yeux fuient son regard et ses mains sur ma braguette me déstabilisent. Je n'arrive pas à le repousser, comme si toutes l'énergie de mon corps s'était évaporée.

« -Alors c'est qui le sale pédé maintenant.

-Arrête… Malfoy, arrête…

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu bandes comme un dingue. »

Il accompagne ses mots par sa main qui se pose soudainement sur mon entre-jambe. Je ne peux empêcher un soupir de franchir les barrières de mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il faut que je me sorte de là.

Je sens à présent son sexe se frotter contre ma cuisse pendant qu'il plonge sa tête dans mon cou. Ses mains parviennent à défaire mon pantalon, toujours sans que je ne trouve le courage de me défaire de son emprise.

Je gémis, malgré moi.

« -S'il te plait… Arrête, stop…

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça. Mmmh, avoue-le…

-Je ne suis pas gay.

-Bien sûr que non, personne n'a dit ça… »

Il ne m'écoute pas. Il n'arrête pas. Je le sens pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon caleçon et il prend mon sexe dans sa main. Je cris.

Je ne vois presque plus les deux autres garçons dans le fond de la chambre. Le plaisir, sale et malsain, prend lentement le dessus sur ma raison. Je ne pense qu'aux doigts de Malfoy, et a sa bite qui bouge de plus en plus vite contre mon pantalon.

Le plaisir devient tellement insoutenable qu'il nous fait basculer tous les deux à terre. Je vais mourir. Nos respirations s'accélèrent, encore et encore, et je finis par jouir sur sa main dans un râle rauque.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et j'aperçois une substance gluante sur mon pantalon. Malfoy a jouit, lui aussi.

Malgré moi, les quinze dernières minutes qui viennent de s'écouler s'infiltre lentement et douloureusement dans mon esprit. J'en prends pleinement conscience quand je croise le sourire vainqueur de Malfoy, toujours à terre.

Et je ne trouve pas d'autre solution que de courir.

Sans savoir vraiment où je vais, je dévale les escaliers. Je trébuche, et je tombe lourdement en bas des marches. Je ne réalise pas totalement où je suis. Le trouble embrume tous mes sens.

Je me traîne dans la salle de bains, je crois même que je rampe. Je dois me séparer de toute cette souillure qui traîne sur moi. Je me sens dégeulasse.

La douche me paraît être à des kilomètres de moi. Je ne sais pas comment je suis parvenu à me hisser dedans, mais l'eau coule à flot sur mon corps et sur mon visage.

L'eau est glacée et mes membres ne savent plus bouger. J'ai l'impression que je vais périr ici, qu'il ne me reste plus que ça à faire. Mon esprit entier semble engourdi, je ne parviens même plus à penser. Enfin.

L'inconscience finit par me gagner, anesthésiant la douleur de mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous le jet d'eau froide. Je me rappelle juste d'avoir essayé d'ouvrir les yeux mais que j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire complètement.

Je me souviens que l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements, me glaçait les os jusqu'au moment où je vis deux bras puissants me soulever. La chaleur inconnue qui me submergea alors me fit l'effet d'un réconfort unique, rempli de promesses éternelles. Je divaguais.

Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était ici, dans mon lit. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la personne qui m'a aidé, de plus la tasse de bouillon chaud sur ma table de nuit laisse deviner que c'est Draco qui m'a tiré de là.

Draco.. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis sous mes couvertures. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Je me sens vide, comme si je me contentais de subir les évènements au lieu de les affronter et de les comprendre.

Mais je n'ai pas envie comprendre. Je me laisse porter par le temps, les secondes et les minutes qui s'écoulent. Et pour l'instant, ça me convient.

Assis sur mon lit, je regarde le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Mes yeux descendent sur le mur et tombent sur le cadre représentant l'océan. Mon regard finit sa course vagabonde sur la feuille de papier récemment glissée sous la porte.

Que… ?

_« Arrête de cogiter Potter, et va faire un tour. Tu as une tête de déterré. »_

Même dans ma propre maison, on ne me laisse pas broyer du noir.

Il a peut-être raison malgré tout. Je ne peux pas rester dans ma léthargie imminente indéfiniment. C'est Hermione qui peut m'aider, qui d'autre pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Personne.

J'ai décidé de marcher jusque chez Hermi, histoire de prendre l'air. C'était une bonne idée car je me sens respirer de nouveau.

Le souffle du vent me berce lentement, et je me sens transporté par une euphorie inattendue. Est-ce le simple fait de sentir les doux rayons du soleil sur mon visage qui me rend si heureux ? Je ne me reconnais plus. Plus du tout.

« -Salut Harry ! Entre…

-Comment tu vas Hermione ? Ron est là ?

-Non, il travaille. Et toi ça va ? Tu avais une voix drôlement fatiguée au téléphone… »

Et je lui ai tout dis. Tout. Dès le début. Les sous-entendus, les troubles, les disputes, la provocation et même ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa chambre. J'eu du mal, mais j'y suis arrivé.

« -Harry, écoute-moi. Je crois que, certes de grands changements se sont opérés chez toi et ça tout le monde s'en rend compte. Mais peut-être ont-ils toujours fait partie de toi et ne demandaient qu'à s'épanouir. Et arrête de me regarder comme une conne s'il te plait, je suis sérieuse. Draco, sous sa carapace d'enfoiré, est quelqu'un de très sensible. Comme toi. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va advenir de vous maintenant mais je suis certaine que ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement ne dois pas te freiner ni te faire peur. Laisse-toi aller selon tes envies. Crois-moi, tu le mérites.

-Ca veut dire que si j'ai une envie express de me faire sucer, je peux l'appeler au secours ?

-Je sais très bien que sous ton humour douteux tu es perdu et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu ne reconnais pas les sensations qui t'assaillent de plus en plus n'est-ce pas ? Tu es partagé entre l'envie d'en découvrir davantage et de retourner à ta vie d'avant, à errer en solitaire.

-Je savais que c'était toi que je devais venir voir. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui m'arrive alors ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de devenir léger à certains moments alors que d'autres fois j'ai envie de me jeter d'un pont la tête la première. Parfois, j'ai la sensation que des milliers de papillons ont pris naissance dans mon ventre et ne demandent qu'à s'envoler. C'est affreux.

-Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux si je ne me trompe ?

-Oh non et ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Tu sais très bien que l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi. Les fleurs, les chocolats et les déclarations sont carrément écœurant. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux en ayant des nausées à chaque fois que je vois une démonstration un peu trop affective.

-C'est parce que tu es un psychopathe.

-Ma meilleure amie, je ne te changerais pour rien au monde. Merci de m'avoir écouté, j'avais besoin de me lâcher un peu je crois. Je vais te laisser, j'ai du rangement à faire. Je néglige ma maison et je sais que tu trouves ça « complètement intolérable ! ».

-Alors file ! Je viendrais te rendre visite un de ces jours et tu me diras s'il y a eu du changement chez toi. On fait comme ça ?

-Ça marche ! Au revoir Hermione. »

Je suis de retour, et il fait aussi noir à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Malfoy n'est pas là, et ça m'enlève un poids.

Dans la cuisine, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool traînent sur la table. Elles n'y étaient pas tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en retrouve, notamment en pleine journée.

Et si moi aussi, je lui donnais un conseil ?

Je vais le glisser sous sa porte, tout comme il l'a fait. Je ne sais pas s'il va rentrer cette nuit, mais s'il le voit il se dira peut-être que je fais le premier pas. Pour une fois.

_« Arrête de boire Malfoy, tu vas saouler ton cœur. »_

Bon d'accord, c'est la chose la plus nulle que je pouvais écrire. Mais c'est déjà pas mal.

Ce matin quand je me suis levé, une nouvelle feuille de papier jonchait sur le sol de ma chambre.

_« Et toi Potter, t'en a un de cœur ? »_

Je répondis, n'empêchant pas un sourire de venir fleurir sur mes lèvres

_« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin moi. »_

Je remarquai, tout en allant déposer la feuille à proximité de sa chambre, que le contraste entre nos écritures était frappant. La sienne, fine, longue et droite et la mienne, ronde et petite.

Une différence de plus qui nous éloigne.

En revenant des courses cette après-midi je suis tombé sur sa réponse à ma missive. Je suis assis à table et elle est posée là, devant moi.

_« Menteur. Je sais que tu as un cœur. Je l'ai senti battre sous la paume de ma main, cette nuit-là. »_

Ne sachant que répondre, j'écrivis :

_« Mais Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ? »_

Et je l'ai déposé près de sa chambre, comme dernièrement.

Maintenant je ne me sens plus apte à faire quelque chose de constructif. Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'avachir dans le canapé et m'abrutir devant des films de comédies débiles. Et pourquoi pas, manger de la glace. Comme les vrais.

Je me sens fade et plus je repense à la conversation que j'ai entretenue avec Hermione hier matin, plus je me sens perdu et impuissant face à la situation.

Mais quelle situation ? Je suis où ? Même si ça me donne un peu envie de vomir, je sais que j'ai aimé que Malfoy me touche. Je le sais parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsque il a posé ses mains sur moi, et qu'il m'a regardé avec ses yeux d'orage.

J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait jaillir à tout instant de mon corps tant les sensations étaient puissantes. Le moindre de ses gestes contre moi me faisait me sentir toute chose, les frissons qui me parcouraient étaient intarissables et j'avoue que je dû me faire violence ce matin en me lavant, de ne pas me caresser en fantasmant sur lui.

Je prends tout doucement conscience de ce que ça implique, notamment le fait que je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait hétéro et, que je suis attiré par Malfoy plus que de raison.

Etrangement, je me sens léger à présent. J'ai officiellement admis mon attirance pour mon colocataire et je sens que je viens de faire un pas en avant. Reste à savoir si je ne vais pas reculer à la moindre tentation maintenant.

Certes, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis censé faire avec lui mais, advienne que pourra.

Malfoy est de nouveau aux abonnés absents, depuis une semaine. Deux jours après mon entrevue avec Hermione je l'ai appelé complètement affolé mais elle n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Ça ne fait que sept jours, mais je dépéris un peu plus à chaque heure. Depuis que j'ai réalisé à quel point je le désirais, le manque de sa présence m'arrache le cœur.

Mais le pire dans cette triste histoire, c'est que ce fils de pute n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Il me donnerait des nouvelles dans le cas contraire non ?

Quand la colère revient par vague à l'intérieur de moi, ce sont les seuls véritables moments où je suis à peu près lucide. Je le sais. Car dès que l'inquiétude revient, j'entre dans une phase de déconnexion de la réalité.

J'oubli de me nourrir, de me laver ou même de dormir. Dans c'est moment-là, l'angoisse est permanente. Je reste debout devant la fenêtre à scruter l'horizon, espérant en vain de voir apparaître une silhouette familière au loin.

Pathétique, c'est le mot.

J'évite de prononcer son nom aussi, même dans ma tête. La douleur qu'il m'inflige devient alors insoutenable lorsque son prénom glisse sur mes lèvres par mégarde.

Ainsi, il est entré en moi comme un poison et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais en sortir.

Je sombrai.

« -Harry, réveille-toi !

-Mh…

-HARRY !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là putain ? »

CLAC !

« -Mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me gifler comme ça ! Et quand je dors en plus !

-Harry mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et ta maison ? Tu vas venir chez nous pendant quelques temps, Ron est d'accord, nous en avons déjà parlé.

-Je vais bien Hermione et non je ne viendrais pas chez toi. Il faut juste que je me reprenne un peu mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. »

La venue d'Hermione à l'improviste m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Et au moins ç'a aura eu l'effet de me sortir de ma nouvelle léthargie. Elle avait raison. Ma maison était sans dessus-dessous. Il y avait même des nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool vide à côté de mon lit, moi qui ne bois presque pas.

« -Viens au moins cette nuit. Juste cette nuit, d'accord ?

-Non. Je te promets que ça va aller, j'ai juste eu une petite passe de nostalgie.

-Nostalgie mon cul oui. Tout ça c'est parce que Draco est parti. Mais si ça tombe Harry il ne reviendra pas, il faut que tu te mettes ça en tête ! Avec le passé qu'il a ce ne serait pas étonnant tu sais…

-Mais que sais-tu de son passé bon dieu ? Je sais que tu en sais beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne veux bien me le dire. Et puisqu'il ne reviendra pas comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai le droit de savoir maintenant non ?

-Non ! J'ai promis ! Et je ne le trahirai pas ! Et pourquoi lui attaches-tu autant d'importance à présent ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré prétentieux, doté d'une fierté et d'une perversité malsaine !

-Alors tu serais prête à trahir ton meilleur ami ! Pour quoi ? Pour préserver un 'secret professionnel' ?

-Draco est mon ami aussi ! Cela ne se résume pas qu'à une simple relation due au travail figure-toi ! Lui et moi avons longuement parlé, et même si je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment même, je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi et certainement plus que tu ne l'imagines ! »

Je voulais qu'elle parte. Je voulais que tout ça disparaisse de ma vie. Je voulais qu'on me donne quelques cachets, une bonne petite bouteille et que je puisse m'écrouler à terre jusqu'à quand tout cela se tasse.

« -Allez Harry, je t'invite à dîner ce soir. Tu ne peux pas refuser tu m'entends ? Je te laisserais repartir chez toi ensuite, mais viens à la maison. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien.

-Ok Hermione, t'as gagné. Mais pas longtemps.

-D'accord, chez moi pour 20h ça te va ?

-A ce soir Hermione.

-Harry, je te jure que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire tu sais ? Je t'aime de trop pour ça. Crois-moi… »

Je l'a regarda s'affairer encore quelques minutes puis elle se décida à partir et à me laisser seul.

J'en ai assez. Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu autant changer en si peu de temps ? Un peu d'ordre dans ma vie ne ferait pas de mal. Peut-être que m'éloigner de tout ça quelques jours me ferait du bien. Je vais y penser.

« -Merci d'être venu Harry, j'espère que nous avons pu te changer les idées malgré tout…

-Merci à vous Hermione, on se voit bientôt d'accord ? Avec Ron, et toute sa famille. Je vous inviterai à dîner un de ces jours.

-D'accord. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester dormir à la maison, juste pour cette nuit ? Il fait déjà nuit et…

-Non Hemi, ça va aller. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu chez moi tu comprends ? Ne t'inquiète plus, je vais me reprendre. Dis au revoir de ma part à Ron surtout.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Si tu changes d'avis en chemin, tu peux toujours faire demi-tour…

-N'insiste plus, on se voit bientôt.

-Salut Harry… »

Quand je suis rentré, un son assourdissant envahissait la maison. J'entendais la pluie se fracasser contre les vitres et le vent s'engouffrer sous les portes.

Il faisait froid, et l'ombre des arbres qui se dessinaient sur les murs donnait à la maison un aspect fantomatique.

J'étais trempée, mes cheveux dégoulinaient et je sentais l'humidité s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements jusqu'à me glacer la peau.

J'avançai de quelques pas aveugle dans l'entrée lorsque je l'ai entendue. Je me figeai aussitôt. Les notes de musiques provenaient du piano, dans le grand salon.

Je m'approchai doucement de la porte entrebâillée jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive. Mon dieu. Il était là, devant moi, avec seulement la lumière blafarde des lampadaires extérieurs pour éclairer son visage.

Sa beauté était telle qu'elle transperça mon cœur de mille poignards. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cet être et je vis avec horreur qu'il pleurait. Je m'en approchai davantage, discrètement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La mélodie qu'il jouait était empreinte d'une tristesse sans nom et l'incroyable détresse qui de dégageait de lui à cet instant précis fini de m'arracher le cœur.

Ses mains, d'une beauté effroyable elles aussi, courraient sur le piano et malgré les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, je crois n'avoir jamais vu Draco aussi serein auparavant.

Quand les dernières notes s'éteignirent et moururent en silence, je ne savais plus que faire. Le calme, aussi soudain et inattendu, semblait vouloir briser cette ambiance surréaliste.

Ma main était suspendue dans les airs, tendue vers lui, attendant imperceptiblement une réaction pour continuer sa progression.

Draco se tourna lentement vers moi et quand nos yeux se croisèrent enfin, je me jetai sur lui. Je le serrai fort, si fort que je pouvais aisément imaginer sa grimace de douleur derrière mon dos. Il ne se dégagea pourtant pas, et se mit au contraire à tracer des arabesques le long de mon échine.

Je me reculai prestement, comme électrisé, et cela me permis de sortir définitivement de ma torpeur ahurie de ces derniers jours.

Et puis je regardai le blond, et lui fouta une gifle magistrale. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension vienne traverser ses yeux.

Il me prit les mains et je crois que je me mis à pleurer, moi aussi.

« -Tu es revenu…

-Je suis revenu.

-Tu as failli me rendre fou tu sais…

-Tu ne me détestes plus alors ? »

Nous chuchotions. Avec le temps qui se déchainait en dehors des murs, nous ne nous entendions presque pas.

Draco m'entraina à terre, devant le canapé, et nous emmitoufla dans une épaisse couverture, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

« -Où étais-tu Draco ?

-Ça risque d'être long à expliquer. Mh, tu n'as pas de questions précises à me poser ?

-Quels liens entretiens-tu avec Hermione ?

-Ahah, je me doutais que cette question serait l'une des premières. Tu es si prévisible Potter. Bon.. Hermione et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a déjà pas mal de temps. Grâce à mon père. Au début, je t'avoue que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Les airs qu'elle prend quand elle a conscience qu'elle en sait plus que tout le monde m'agaçait sans cesse. Mais au fil du temps et de nos rencontres successives, je dû bien me rendre compte que je m'étais attaché à elle. Et nous sommes devenus amis.

-Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi.

-C'est parce que notre relation était premièrement professionnelle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, aux yeux de ses collègues et de son patron, de se lier d'amitié avec… un, client comme moi.

-Draco… Hermione est assistante sociale. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire… Dans la rue. »

Je ne sais pas si je l'avais froissé où simplement blessé, mais les traits que son visage exprimaient me fit me sentir coupable immédiatement.

« -Je… Ecoute Harry. Si je te parle de… mon passé, il faut que je sois sûr que je ne fais pas une connerie. Parce que tu vois, il n'y a qu'Hermione qui peut se permettre de dire qu'elle me connaît assez bien, alors si je t'en parle à toi je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Des certitudes. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est son ton soudainement hésitant où sa gêne si peu habituelle qui m'a convaincu, mais je fus certain que là, c'était l'instant. Je me rapprochai de lui, si ému que ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il me regarda venir lentement à lui et passa ses mains autour de ma nuque.

C'était la première fois, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'agrippai mes mains à ses épaules et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement.

La sensation qu'il me procura me fit vaciller, et je m'accrochai avec plus de force à ses épaules, approfondissant le baiser.

Je sentais la fougue m'emporter et je savais que bientôt je ne pourrai plus me contrôler, comme la dernière fois. Je me reculai donc, interrompant le premier baiser que j'échangeais avec un homme.

Il me laissa partir, mais garda néanmoins ma main enlacé dans la sienne. Ce geste me donna des montées d'adrénaline et je dû m'y prendre à deux fois pour respirer de nouveau normalement.

Il le remarqua, et eut un sourire moqueur. Gros con.

« -Ca te va… Comme certitude ?

-Je m'en contenterai… Pour le moment. »

Derechef je voulu retirer ma main mais ayant anticipé ma réaction, il l'a serra davantage.

Je préférai m'éloigner de lui, ne voulant pas qu'il m'amène à faire des choses que je regretterais plus tard.

Me positionnant devant la fenêtre massacrée par la pluie, j'attendis qu'il parle. Je tenais à savoir son histoire. Je voulais.. En faire partie.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées sans m'en rendre compte, trop obnubilé par le fait que je ne savais rien au lieu de lui reposer la question.

C'est pourquoi je sursautai quand il m'enlaça la taille par derrière. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fut si proche de moi. Je sentis qu'il effleura ma main et je me retournai lentement. Encrant mes yeux dans les siens, j'essayai de déchiffrer la nature de ses tourments.

Il m'était certes difficile de voir au-delà de son air impassible mais je devinai néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas assez de confiance en moi que pour tout me dévoiler.

Je me rendis compte non sans surprise qu'il m'était dorénavant devenu intolérable qu'il souffre. Je voulus le lui dire, cependant qu'il me caressait la joue. Mais c'était impossible.

Je pouvais être patient. Je devais l'être. A l'instar de lui, je savais que l'on obtenait ce que l'on désirait à un moment propice.

C'était le moment propice.

Il tourna mon regard vers la fenêtre et mis sa tête sur mon épaule, de façon à ce que ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille.

Et il chuchota.

« -C'est le moment de toutes les vérités mon Harry. Est-tu prêt, non seulement à écouter mon récit mais à en subir les conséquences également ?

-Qu'entends-tu par 'subir les conséquences' ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pourrai plus revenir en arrière à partir du moment où tu sauras. Tu sauras, et c'est tout. Soit tu me rejetteras, soit tu accepteras. Cela ne se résume qu'à ça.  
Si tu acceptes Harry, tu devras vivre avec ce fardeau à l'instar de moi. Il se pourrait que ce fardeau alimentent toutes tes journées, et même parfois tes nuits. Il sera si lourd par moment, que tu auras envie de tout balancer hors de ta vie, cependant que j'en fasse partie.

-Je ne pourrais pas te rejeter Draco, qui que tu sois. »

Je murmurai à présent.

« -Bien. Je vais maintenant te conter ma fabuleuse histoire. Je ne l'ai raconté à personne jusqu'ici, tout du moins pas dans son entièreté. C'est assez difficile pour moi, alors ne me pose pas de question jusqu'à ce que j'aurais prononcé mon dernier mot. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui. »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, et nous contemplâmes la tempête en même temps qu'il commençait à parler.

« -Alors voilà… Il y a longtemps, lorsque que je vivais encore sous le même toit que mon père, je me suis fait violer par notre jardinier, alors que je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'année. Excuse-moi de parler si abruptement, mais cela me permet de mieux gérer mes émotions. Il m'a violé dans le jardin, profitant de la non-surveillance de ma gardienne. Ça s'est passé derrière un buisson, comme ça. Il m'a arraché le pantalon, m'a retourné et… je te laisse imaginer les détails.

« Peu après j'ai commencé à changer doucement. Ne comprenant pas totalement ce qui m'était arrivé, je n'arrivais pas à saisir l'ampleur du 'mal'. J'essayai d'expliquer mes mésaventures à ma mère, qui me rabroua vivement en me disant que j'avais bien trop d'imagination et que j'étais aussi manipulateur que mon père.

« Cela suffit à me renfermer complètement sur moi-même. Je m'éloignai de tout, ne travaillais plus à l'école, n'avait plus d'amis. Jusqu'au jour où mon père réalisa la subite médiocrité de son seul héritier.

« Il me sanctionna sévèrement et m'ordonna d'aller travailler toute la sainte journée dans les jardins. Pour devenir un homme m'a-t-il dit. Tu dois bien t'imaginer qu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore que mon père était au courant des sévices que je subissais, et qu'il adorait m'entendre hurler depuis son bureau, au troisième étage de la maison. Ça, je ne l'ai su que la semaine dernière en fait.

« Ca a duré cinq ans et ensuite, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. J'ai sillonné les routes jusqu'à trouver en endroit où dormir. Ayant eu l'habitude d'être logé dans les plus belles demeures, je dû bon gré mal gré m'habituer à la crasse et aux rats. Parce que l'endroit où j'ai atterri n'avait rien à envier à une poubelle crois-moi. Je suis resté dans un motel crasseux jusqu'à ce que je sois fauché, puis j'ai déboulé dans la rue avec mon sac sur le dos.

« Malgré ma tête de déterré, mes cernes mauves et mes yeux un peu fou, je gardais tout de même ma gueule d'ange et mon corps de rêve. Je persiste à croire que c'est cela qui m'a aidé à survivre, et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Vois-tu, c'est au moment précis où j'ai débarqué dans la rue que ma déchéance a commencé.

« A force d'observer mon entourage, je me suis vite rendu compte que le quartier dans lequel je m'étais abrité était un lieu de travail et d'échanges acharné et incessants. Il y avait la drogue, le sexe, les faux papiers… Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Une telle dégradation me répugnait. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas de tout le monde et je fus vite pris en grippe par les hommes avides d'argent. Ils me faisaient des offres d'emploi avec des sommes d'argents plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Je su leur tenir tête pendant un temps.  
« Et puis, mon père est revenu à la charge. Il avait décidé d'aborder la tactique de faiblesses pour me ramener dans son foyer. Il me rabaissa, me traita d'incapable. Que je ne tiendrais pas une seconde de plus dans un endroit pareil, que ce n'était pas mon milieu. Pas ma vie. Et moi, plein de fierté et d'arrogance, comme tu l'as surement déjà remarqué, je le défiai. Il est parti en se moquant de moi.

« Que pouvais-je faire sinon dégrader son image ? C'était mon seul pouvoir en ma possession, capable de le marquer. Je descendis dans la rue, attrapa l'un des 'boss' si charmants et accepta son offre. Si tu n'avais pas encore saisi je devins la pute la plus prisée de tout le quartier. Tout le monde me voulait, toutes les catins me jalousaient.

« Je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis et beaucoup d'argent aussi. Pourtant je n'étais pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de 'gratifiant'. Je me répugnai, et je le faisais payer aux autres. Ce qui m'a fait tenir, c'est la honte que j'infligeais à mon père. Je la tenais, ma vengeance.

« Ce qui m'a aidé aussi, c'est l'alcool naturellement. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, je l'ai remarqué tu sais. Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Du matin au soir, je me saoulais pour affronter la réalité. L'avenir me semblait plus envisageable ainsi. Je bois moins maintenant. Toujours un peu trop, mais moins.

« Ma carrière de pute a duré quelques temps aussi, jusqu'à ce que –mais tu le sais déjà- mon père appelle ta charmante Hermione au secours. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur elle. La suite tu l'as connaît, elle m'a trouvé un logement et mon père m'a fournis assez de menaces pour que je me tienne tranquille suffisamment longtemps.

« C'est mon histoire. Je vis avec ça. J'en parle peut-être avec détachement et nonchalance, mais si tu m'avais connu quelques mois plus tôt, tu m'aurais découvert comme un vrai déchet. Si tu veux savoir où j'étais durant mes 'absences', je me trouvais dans la rue. Je ne fais plus la pute rassure-toi, mais j'aidais les amis qui m'ont soutenu auparavant et qui sont également dans ce milieu. Ils ont besoin de moi et lorsque je suis avec eux, je me sens.. moi. Je conçois la difficulté à comprendre..

Le silence plana quelques instants, pesant et lourd de questions. Je remarquai que la nuit avait bien commencé, et que le temps dehors s'était quelque peu calmé.

Je me décidai à rompre le silence.

« -Je crois… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

-Que… Quoi ? »

Je me retourna, et encadra son visage de mes deux mains.

« -Tu te trompes Draco, ce n'est pas un fardeau pour moi. C'est ton combat. On a tous le nôtre. Ton passé se reflète dans le moindre de tes gestes et il a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui une personne exceptionnelle. Tu es drôlement courageux tu sais. Il fera certes toujours partie de toi, il sera toujours présent – surtout quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas pour autant que tu n'aies pas le doit d'être heureux toi aussi. Je veux que tu sois heureux, je veux… te rendre heureux.

-Tu souhaites me rendre heureux Harry ?

-C'est ce que je veux.

-Mais que cela signifie-t-il ? Depuis quand as-tu baissé tes gardes devant moi ? Où sont passé tes insultes, et toute ta verve ?

-Depuis que tu m'as laissé seul et que j'ai cru mourir.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne un peu trop mélodrame ? Personnellement…

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Malfoy, espèce d'imbécile. C'est la vérité. Quand tu es parti… J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute et je m'en voulais terriblement. Je me sentais coupable de ton absence, et je t'en voulais de m'en faire souffrir autant.

-…

-Mais. Ton absence m'a au moins permis de me rendre compte de l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour toi.

-…

-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'admettre tout ça Draco. »

Nous chuchotions toujours. Je m'écartai de lui, cependant que mes yeux s'habituaient à la nouvelle obscurité. Je n'avais plus peur, à l'instar de Draco.

« -Harry. Bordel de con de Potter. Moi au moins, ça fait longtemps que je suis amoureux de toi ! »

Et il m'embrassa sauvagement.

J'avais du mal à réaliser tout ce qui m'arrivait depuis que j'étais revenu du dîner chez Hermione. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, cependant qu'une phrase surplombait toutes les autres…

Il est revenu. Il est revenu. Il est revenu.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait advenir de nous dorénavant. Qui étions-nous ? Deux gars que la vie a paumés. Deux paumés certes, mais deux paumés réunis.

C'est le premier garçon que j'embrasse. C'est le premier avec lequel j'ai envie de l'avoir à mes côtés. Le seul, l'unique.

Et bizarrement, ensemble, j'ai l'impression que nous allons y arriver. Tout paraît facile, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant.

Je suis heureux. Pour la première fois.

Ça fait une semaine que Draco est revenu.

Le lendemain de nos 'retrouvailles', Hermione est venue à la maison. Quand elle a vu Malfoy assis nonchalamment sur une chaise de la cuisine, elle s'est contentée de le regarder longuement droit dans les yeux, jusqu'au moment où il s'est levé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'ils se sont dit durant cet échange silencieux.

Pour Draco et moi, cette nuit sera notre première ensemble. Jusqu'ici il s'est montré très prévenant. Il se doute que sous ma flagrante assurance, je suis perdu. Et il a raison, j'ai très peur.

Mais je le veux, je le lui ai dit.

«-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Draco. Embrasse-moi.

-On peut attendre tu sais…

-…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Emmène-moi là-haut.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu t'es sacrément décoincé Potter !

-Espèce de…

-D'accord. Allé viens, que je te montre à quoi ressemble le 7ième ciel ! »

Je sais qu'il me taquine pour que je me détente. Mais je ne panique pas vraiment. C'est plus un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension…

Je sens sa main glisser sur mon dos pendant que je monte les escaliers. Il me guide jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Avant d'entrer, il me regarde doucement.

« -J'ai peur de mal faire Harry.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Tout en me couchant sur lit, il déboutonne les boutons de ma chemise. Je vois qu'il essaie de se contrôler, mais ses gestes sont précipités. Et la bosse qui déforme son pantalon me montre qu'il est très excité.

Ma respiration s'accélère.

Je crois que je n'ai plus la force d'attendre plus longtemps. Tous nos gestes se font plus rapides. Je lui déchire le T-shirt pendant qu'il s'attaque à mon pantalon.

Sa bouche dans mon cou me fait perdre tous mes moyens, et je ne parviens pas à lui enlever son foutu jean. Il comprend, et il rigole.

Draco se relève, et enlève son pantalon en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Il retire son caleçon en même temps, dévoilant son sexe tendu. Oh putain.

Je l'attrape par le cou, le ramenant sur moi. Il se dépêche d'enlever tout le reste de mes vêtements et frotte son sexe contre le mien.

Je gémis. Fort. J'en veux plus.

Mes mains sont partout sur lui, dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, sur ses fesses…

Je le rapproche le plus contre moi par la force de mes bras. Il n'arrête pas de sourire contre ma peau, mon impatience doit lui faire plaisir.

Je sens deux doigts frotter contre mon intimité et je sais que c'est le moment. Ça ne va pas assez vite, et je décide de m'empaler dessus.

Mauvaise idée, une douleur cuisante s'empare de moi. Je laisse échapper un cri malgré moi.

« -Harry, calme-toi…

-Continue… »

Mais il ne continue pas, et m'embrasse le visage. Je sens sa main sur ma verge et la douleur se dissipe peu à peu.

Quand de nouveaux gémissements s'élève dans la chambre, je sens ses doigts s'agiter. Ça ne fait plus mal. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt génial.

« -Mmmmh viens, maintenant…

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt mon Harry.

-Mmh, si. Viens. Tout de suite… »

Ses rires résonnent dans la pièce, et je vois avec soulagement que son excitation a pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il met mes jambes sur ses épaules et s'approche de moi avec lenteur.

L'entrée est difficile, je grimace. Il encre ses yeux dans les miens, tout en caressant mon sexe. J'essaie de lui sourire, malgré la douleur grandissante. Il attend un peu, que je me détende de nouveau.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, admirant toujours plus sa beauté. Il recommence ses mouvements, et ça va déjà beaucoup mieux.

« -Plus vite… Oui, comme ça.

-Mmh »

Nos respirations deviennent saccadées, et mes supplications se perdent dans une litanie infernale de Draco, Draco, Draco. Je sens qu'il accélère toujours plus, et nos cris emplissent la pièce.

Encore, encore.

« -Draco, je vais venir !

-Moi aussi…

-Oh ! Oui… »

J'éjacule sur nos ventres dans un râle rauque de plaisir, et il me suit simultanément. Toujours perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, je sens à peine Draco couché sur moi.

Nos respirations se calmes peu à peu, après quelques minutes.

« -Harry ?

-On recommence quand tu veux. »

Je ne me lasserais jamais de ses éclats de rires.

Draco se relève et se positionne à mes côtés, enroulant possessivement son bras autour de ma taille. Et je n'aurais changé ma place pour rien au monde.

« -Alors Potter, ça te dit d'essayer… Toi et moi ?

-On fait rien pour, on fait rien contre. On laisse le temps que ça dure.

-D'accord petit Lion, ça me va. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends… »

Un an plus tard…

Draco et moi, on est toujours ensemble. Ça n'a pas été facile au début, mais nous y sommes arrivés. Draco n'a plus ramené de gars dans notre maison, et nous avons aménagés chaque pièce avec nos deux touches personnelles.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus heureux que jamais. Quelque fois, Draco se replonge dans son passé et il est alors fort malheureux pendant quelques jours. Mais je sais qu'il en a besoin, et je le soutiens à chaque fois.

Dans ces cas-là nous finissons toujours par faire l'amour dans un endroit insolite, et son magnifique sourire revient éclairer son visage.

Bien sûr il y a souvent des disputes, avec son foutu caractère on ne pourrait pas faire autrement. Mais là encore les réconciliations sont plus que satisfaisantes !

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Hermione de m'avoir aidé à me trouver, et à trouver l'homme de ma vie par la même occasion. On en a bavé, mais… ça valait le coup non ?

« -Eh Harry…

-Draco ?

-Je t'aime. »

Fin.

Review ?

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Alors, c'était comment ? Mauvais à souhait ou ça passe ? Dites-moi !  
Je souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances et je vous dis à très très bientôt !


End file.
